Blood Red and Sky Blue Eyes
by Dreaming Maya
Summary: Rudolph remembers, so long ago, when he was human. Then a bat flew into his fireplace. The Little Vampire Tony and Rudolph oneshot with fluff, some AU, and a little bit of slash.


Hallo Everyone! I have another Little Vampire oneshot for you!

This is dedicated to anyone that has written a Little Vampire fanfiction. Please keep up the good work.

* * *

Blood Red Eyes

–

Then a bat flew into his fireplace. Not as dark as it sounds.

–

Tony loved the colour red. The bright colour of fire trucks, his favourite shirt, and blood.

Of course, already being sixteen, that could give him the label of goth, or emo, but his sunny personality, blonde hair and blue eyes begged to differ. He also knew a lot about blood; it was what his best friend drank, after all.

Tony remembers, that, since the year he'd been here, a lot of things had changed.

From the start, a gangly fifteen year old thrust into a whole new country, having no friends, being called a 'yank' from two (sightly more then slightly creepy) McAshton heirs, having nightmares about mythical beasts and no contact with his old friends thanks to two technologically-challenged parents, Tony had decided he'd hit rock bottom.

Then a bat flew into his fireplace. That bat turned into a seventeen-year-old blood drinking immortal boy, and then Tony decided something else; vampires were awesome. But maybe that was just Rudolph.

First, the nightmares had been explained, and Tony was almost happy to have them if it meant he was closer to the vampire he now called his absolute best friend.

Second, the McAshton boys were taken care of, thanks to the fact that Rudolph could be quite (no, actually, _really_) scary if he wanted to. Now he was the self-proclaimed Lord of the Underworld, the McAshton's and their followers were all too happy to befriend, and even like him, except the followers had no clue as to what Tony's best friend could do.

Third, he now had the most positively, definitely _best_ friend in the entire solar system, and he went by the name of Rudolph Sackville-Bagg.

As Tony ran to the crypt his said best friend was staying in with his family, a strange thought occurred to him.

If he wasn't a goth, or emo, (to his knowledge, anyway) then why did he _like_ the colour red? It's not like he should _like_ blood, he wasn't a vampire! Plus it wasn't like _doctor_ was on his career options list. He almost laughed at his own stupidity.

"Hey! Roo! Come up here; I've brought some stuff you'll like!" After yelling down the entrance to the (what would be spooky if Tony wasn't so weird) coffin cave, Tony turned is attention to his stupidity. _Of course_ he could like the colour red! What was stopping him? If he was labelled, then he was labelled. Rudolph never had such pointless things like 'emo or 'goth' when he grew up, so why should Tony care? Red was just a colour, so of course he could like it.

Knocking himself out of his thoughts, Tony listened to the slight _tmp tmp tmp_ he heard in quick succession, grinning when he recognised quickly that it was Rudolph running with vamp-speed to see him. His grinned widened when his best friend shot out of the crypt, not stopping until at least a mile away, and then running back as fast as he went. Tony grins so much he closes his eyes, the thought; _how Asian_, crosses his mind, and Tony feels a cold breath of wind on his cheek before Rudolph speaks.

"Good evening, Tony! What did you bring?" His friend asked, looking extremely excited. Tony quickly shuffles in his backpack, and, after pulling some things out, shows a Rubik's Cube to his friend. He notices Rudolph looking at the object more intently then normal, and how his blood-red eyes look so … red. Tony thinks for a moment.

_Maybe that's why I like red _…. The blonde boy entertains that idea for a moment, before Rudolph starts cooing over the toy.

"It's so colourful! Does it sing? What about …." Tony smiles to himself.

Who cares? Red was a pretty good colour, it suited his best friend too.

Sky Blue Eyes

–

Rudolph remembers, so long ago, when he was human.

–

Rudolph loved the colour blue. A specific hue of blue, actually; his favourite colour was sky blue. He remembered, so long ago when he was human, the times he had ran away from a sparring match with that lug-head Hector, or sneaked out of the stuffy library with it's stuffy teachers; just to lie on the green grass and look up at the blue sky.

But then Rudolph remembers he can't do that anymore; he was an immortal, Hector and the stuffy teachers had probably grown old (or older, in the case of the teachers) and died. He would be doomed never to see the bright sky again, never to warm his face with the sun's rays … never to play with his best friend in the light of day.

Speaking of; Anna gasps as a very familiar scent wafts through the crypt, while their Mother points Gregory to a corner, then, after a moment of thought, puts their father there too. For the safety of her youngest son's best friend, of course.

"Hey! Roo! Come up here; I've brought some stuff you'll like!"

Rudolph was running for his human friend at the first word, childishly shoving Anna back when she tried to follow him, her protests muffled as their mother led her away.

Rudolph remembers, so long ago, when he was human, a boy of seventeen, the times he'd have to fight commoners back with a stick, young girls or boys, away from his little sister, her pampered looks and baby stance had gotten her so teased by those _lesser_ then her, he remembers Gregory being shoved into their father's too stiff, too big, too uncomfortable shoes, and their mother too busy being both wife, manor-keeper, a lady of high stature and minor mother to pay such detailed and close attention. But none of that mattered now, because with immortality came a price, a brother stuck in rebellious stages, and sister still _too young_ of this world to understand what had happened, no more such lavish status for them and now parents that could now pay attention to children that might have been left to their own devices for too long to care.

Rudolph runs through the maze-like, forgotten, neglected underground crypt, towards where he knew his friend was waiting,

And he remembers, so long ago, when he was human, the times that, if 'friends' were visiting, he was to be polite at all times and never give away his true emotions; it was all business, a way of making the right connections. But now, he only had one friend in the world, a _true_ friend; that he would never want to lose because of something so useless to him now as fake politeness and business.

The raven haired boy shot out of the crypt, and ended up having to run back a few kilometres for his rushed exit. Tony seemed used to it though, his smile large enough (and bright enough) to make the boy's own eyes close. Rudolph, in a manner of a curious child, touched his friends cheek, before pulling away and feeling his own grin stretch across his cheeks.

"Good evening, Tony! What did you bring?" Rudolph greets him, and the blonde boy quickly pulls out all manner of different things from the backpack he's carried here. He trusts out a foreign object for Rudolph to poke and prod and admire, as always, but Rudolph seems to stare at an object longer then usual, in Tony's opinion.

Really, Rudolph was just looking into Tony's eyes.

Rudolph remembers, so long ago, when he was human, that, through family, 'friends', and all the memories he now cherished from his far away human life, it was the clear summer sky he missed the most. He wanted it again, even if he were a mutant vampire who could stand the sun, he would be okay because he could see the sky again!

But then Rudolph remembers, right now, as a vampire, that he had the sun and the sky.

And he looks at Tony's bright blonde hair, then smiles into Tony's round, blue eyes.

Before paying close attention to the new object his friend had brought, of course.

* * *

There we go! Hoped you enjoyed! R&R! (^3^)/~333


End file.
